


Once Again

by Jebbler



Series: Parasite Au [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, parasite au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebbler/pseuds/Jebbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in a moment, Peridot was back to doing something she hated. Had it really been a month since the last time they'd done this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Again

The alleyway was covered in garbage and random filthy flithy objects that were cast aside for whatever reason. This place was disgusting but somehow perfect.

"Great for murder," Peridot mumbled tentatively kicking a can out of her way, "Terrible for everything else."

"You talking to yourself again?" Jasper, Peridot's companion in crime, strode over to her, stepping on and crushing the can. Or was it a different can? Peridot couldn't tell, there were so many just lying around.

"That's irrelevant. Let's just get this over with," Peridot followed Jasper to the end of the trash labyrinth, careful not to touch whatever mold that had decided to make the alleyway its home.

She had never enjoyed murdering people. Infact, there was a loud voice in the back of her mind that told her she wouldn't if she didn't have to. It was partly because of morals and partly about hating the mess it made. Peridot didn't like thinking that she'd valued cleanliness over the life of a human being. Jasper probably liked it though. That was really the basis of their entire friendship, if Peridot were honest. Jasper murdered and Peridot covered her tracks.

At the end of the day they made it work.

"Why this one?" Peridot asked no one in particular as they came upon the tied up teenager. Often she found herself wondering why the parasites would target someone so young, but she guessed that's to be expected from a brainless monster.

The boy was still awake, the fear of death in his eyes. He was tied to a lowered fire escape ladder with an excessive amount of rope. His name tag read 'James' and it seemed as if Jasper had drug him out of his work space. Poor kid.

Peridot pulled her backpack off and propped it on her knee, trying her hardest to keep it from touching the cement ground. She rummaged through it while her partner antagonized the captured kid.

Jasper took out the gag, a bundle of cloth that she probably found in the alleyway, and tossed it aside, "Don't scream."

The boy screamed.

He was silenced immediately by Jasper's fist connecting to his jaw.

The boy didn't scream again.

"What's your name?" Jasper growled out, effectively ignoring the kid's name tag. Perhaps she just wanted to hear him say it?

"T-Tyler."

"That's not what your name tag says, kid," Her face softened, "Hey I know this is scary. I'm fucking terrified right now to be honest. But if you tell me the truth from here on out, I'll try to make it easy on you."

"...It's James," The boy sniveled, his brown hair was an absolute mess and he looked as if he'd been in a train wreck.

"Good," Jasper did her best to take the edge away from her voice, "Were you out last night? Maybe at the park with your friends?"

"How'd you know?"

"I was there too. Did you hear anything strange like a monster or somethin'?"

James, who clearly wasn't in a position to question the large woman in front of him, swallowed before answering, "A monster?"

Jasper tapped her foot and gestured wildly, "Y'know, like something that shouldn't be on Earth? Did it bite you?"

Before the kid could respond with more confusion Peridot pulled out the anesthetic from her backpack. She wanted to get this over with and Jasper's nonsense questions weren't going to stop what was bound to happen.

"Wh-What're you gonna do to me!?" The boy started panicking again, struggling against his restraint. Couldn't he see this was hopeless?

James never got an answer, but instead got a shot to the neck. It was quick and the effects were nigh instantaneous. Peridot knew that he'd be experiencing some kind of burning behind his eyes and then-

The kid's body went limp. Just like all the other ones. He wasn't dead yet. Just sleeping. It was the easiest way to go about it in Peridot's eyes.

"Why do you always stop me when I'm questioning them?" Jasper didn't act like the kind of person that had killed dozens of people. Or maybe she did and serial killers were just incredibly whiny, "What if we're wrong again?"

Peridot gave the other girl a bone chilling glare _,_ Jasper knew better than to bring that up. The one time that Peridot was wrong about their target was something that neither of them liked to revisit. She had been young, like James. Perhaps Peridot had chosen the wrong girl, maybe the parasite didn't even bite anyone that night. Maybe it had been playing with them, waiting and hiding in a public area like a scummy bar that just happened to not card teenagers.

Peridot shook herself out of it. Whatever had happened that night is in the past now. The parasite got away and possibly continued breeding elsewhere. She can't change things now.

Pulling a large kitchen knife from her pack, Peridot handed it to Jasper, "Just try not to enjoy this too much."

"I don't enjoy this," Jasper turned towards the body, shoving the knife in quickly, "I'm not bothered by it is all," When the head didn't come off with the first violent twist, Jasper grabbed the boy's hair and began sawing at the reluctant parts.

"Warn me first!" Peridot, like always, felt ill. She looked away for the rest of the process, only turning around when she heard the dull 'thump' of James' head.

"Well, we were right," Jasper commented, sticking her tongue out at the kid's neck cavity. Blue, slightly luminescent, slime had begun pouring out onto the host's t-shirt.

Jasper swiped some off with her finger and licked her lips, hungrily eying the goop like the savage Peridot knew she was.

"Do not eat that, Jasper. We still don't know how it'll effect us," Stepping past her partner, Peridot looked into the mess with disdain, "The one day I forget to pack gloves," After adjusting her glasses, she shoved her hand into the open hole, fishing through the plasma and gore; barely able to keep down her lunch.

If this job didn't require precision and tiny hands, she'd make Jasper do it.

"Ewww," Jasper chuckled as Peridot finally withdrew from the neck, her hands clasping a small diamond shaped egg.

They had gotten to the boy when the egg was in the early process of gestation. If they had gotten there a month later it would've been larger and the plasma would've been a yellow color instead. Two months later and the boy would've been dead, acting as a host for the parasite that hatched, and trying to devour anything and anyone around him.

"So are you gonna do the honors?" Jasper patiently watched Peridot pull napkins from her pocket and clean off the egg.

Peridot shoved the small blue gem into Jasper's hands with a huff, "I never do," The thought of ingesting something that came from a human's neck cavity made her want to vomit.

"Your loss," Jasper tilted her head back and swallowed the thing with one large gulp.

"Please don't burp," Peridot pleaded.

Jasper burped, taking an odd amount of childish delight in the blue fog that was produced, swiping her bloodied hand through it.

"Oh my god," Peridot pushed her glasses up, "Just get over here."

 Already the effects of the blue diamond were changing Jasper, her posture was straightened, her irises were no longer a bright orange, and there was a strange bounce to her step. The other cosmetic changes happened out of Peridot's view, mainly occurring inside her mouth.

"Now, remember what we talked about-"

"'Not too hard'- yeah yeah, I got it," Jasper rolled her eyes, having heard this lecture a million times by now, and leaned towards the other girl, grabbing her chin.

They kissed. Well it wasn't really a kiss as much as it was Jasper pushing Peridot against the (incredibly dirty) wall and furiously making out with her. Of course it only took a few seconds to transfer whatever energy was leftover from the diamond via saliva, but Peridot always let it go on longer than necessary. Mainly because Jasper enjoyed it.

As they separated, Jasper chuckled. She barely moved away from Peridot's face, observing how her usually uptight companion changed in a few short seconds. Aside from the blue diamonds being a literal month's worth of life source for the two, it also heightened their mental state. It made Peridot completely euphoric and she could hardly move her arms without giggling like a child. She likened it to floating on a cloud or sex (even though she's never had sex, but if it's not as good as this she'd be sorely disappointed).

It was practically the happiest Peridot had ever been in an alleyway.

Jasper tilted her partner's head back for another kiss and she got what she wanted, even it had been shorter this time. Jasper reasoned that this was the only time Peridot enjoyed kissing her, and she was damn well going to savor it even if it wasn't as romantic as she wanted it to be (considering the dead body and all). Of course, Jasper wouldn't tell Peridot of her concerns. It's not like they're actually going out or anything.

Her feelings would never be as important as their overarching goal.

When they finally separated, Peridot breathed out the blue gas with a sigh. She theorized that the gas was just energy of the egg burning off inside of them. It was, for a person like her that didn't get caught up in the beauty of the world, an overall annoying effect.

At least it wore off quickly.

Peridot's tongue ran slowly over her teeth. Normally, after a month without the diamonds, her teeth would be sharp as knives and her tongue would be forked, but after just one diamond her body was returning to it's regular state. Earlier in her life span, she had run some risky tests with Jasper on how long they could survive without the eggs. It only took a month for Jasper's mental state to regress into a being that only wanted to seek out parasites and kill them. Devour them.

Coldly, Peridot regarded the body and the overall mess they had made.

"Do you wanna take this goop stuff back home to research or something?" Jasper gestured to the stuff that seemed to be decomposing the boy's flesh at a rapid pace.

"No, I still have enough from last time."

They were silent from there on out, carrying out the rest of their night with a sense of duty. Jasper got rid of the body (what she did with it Peridot would never know) and Peridot covered up the tinier things, things that Jasper would have never even thought about.

And they were done.

This was how Peridot and Jasper had lived their lives. From the time they had reached adolescence to adulthood. It was difficult and (most times) definitely not worth it. But they made it work.

Walking back to their apartment Jasper let out an anguished groan,

"We have work tomorrow."

"Shit."


End file.
